Heat Wave
For the Adventure Mode version of this level, see Level 3-5/Nintendo DS version. |Zombie = |FR = A Trophy |NR = A Money Bag |before = << |after = >>}} Heat Wave is a mini-game in the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies. It is the tenth mini-game within the game and replaces Big Trouble Little Zombie in Level 3-5. Throughout the mini-game, the game limits the player to four Peashooters, four Lily Pads, and two Wall-nuts. They must move the plants around the lawn to defeat the incoming zombies. Icon Wave DS.png|Nintendo DS icon. Strategies Shift your Peashooters around as needed, allocating one row's unneeded defenses toward another, so as to maximize efficiency. For example, if you have a normal Zombie in one row and a Buckethead Zombie in another, drag about three of the Peashooters from the normal Zombie's row into the Buckethead Zombie's row. Remember to make noise when the word "Shout" appears on the bottom of the heat meter. As you progress, some Peashooters will get tired and stop shooting as fast. When you next shout into the microphone, these Peashooters will all turn orange and begin firing at an increased rate, sometimes along with others. Again, move Peashooters around as efficiency dictates. Try to conserve your Wall-nuts and save them for tougher Buckethead Zombies and remember that the Zomboni and Gargantuar cannot be stopped by Wall-nuts. Move the Peashooter and blow in the mic, so the Gargantuar's Imp does not eat your Peashooters. Note: You cannot lose Peashooters, Lily Pads, and Wall-nuts to the heat, and you can replace any eaten plant with its seed packet dropped by the next zombie to die. Trivia *This mini-game replaces Big Trouble Little Zombie, since the small zombies would be difficult to see on the Nintendo DS screen due to low quality. *Although the game tells the player to shout, simply blowing into the microphone, tapping on or talking at a normal level will work as well. *This is one of the only mini-games where the plants can be moved around to different locations within a level, the others being Beghouled and Beghouled Twist. However, it is the only Mini-game in which plants can be moved where the player wants, as plants within the other two move sequentially. *It is possible that enough peas can be fired in a single row that a zombie can be killed after all the Peashooters have been removed from that row. *If at least two plants have been destroyed by the end of the level, the Gargantuar may drop two seed packets: one after death but before falling over, and one after disappearing from the lawn. *As with other mini-games where seed packets are dropped within a level (e.g. Slot Machine, It's Raining Seeds, etc.), the seed packets will disappear after a certain amount of time if not used. *Since Pole Vaulting Zombies slow down after jumping a plant, placing a Wall-nut in front of him as soon as he appears is beneficial. It is recommended to reposition the Wall-nut after the Pole Vaulting Zombie jumps to prevent it from being eaten. *The final wave is just a Gargantuar and some Ambush Zombies in the pool. *There is a glitch that shows the Peashooters as black glitched shapes, which may flicker into beta graphics. There may have been a "shout meter" for each plant. The glitch Peashooters are shown normally while being moved, and have red spirals when they are strengthened. *This mini-game is not available in any other version beside the Nintendo DS version. *The heat does not destroy Ice Trails any quicker than in normal levels. *This is the only mini-game in which audio is used. *There is a bug where if the player has purchased the Wall-nut First Aid and one of their Wall-nuts is damaged, they can move the undamaged Wall-nut on top of the damaged one. It will not replace the damaged Wall-nut, and they will just both sit in the same place. *A lens flare can be seen in this mini-game. See also *Big Trouble Little Zombie Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Category:Nintendo DS mini-games Category:Pool mini-games Category:Nintendo DSIWare mini-games Category:Adventure Mode Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Nintendo DS exclusive Category:Plants vs. Zombies levels Category:Levels Category:Pool levels